


Gambling Words

by M14Mouse



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, I Really Need To Give Yu's Mom A Name, Sequel That No One Ask For But Got Anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: When she saw Mitsuru-san at her door, she just knew this was going to be a long day.  Sequel to Fighting Words
Kudos: 10





	Gambling Words

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them. This story is unbetaed.

“Narukami-san.” 

She looked up from her computer and her eyes widen at the sight of Mitsuru Kirijo at her door. 

“Madam President,” She said as she got her chair and bowed. Once she finished, Kirijo-san waved her hand for her take a seat. 

“I need to talk to you about your son,” Kirijo-san said with a sigh. Her boss closed the door behind her. 

Oh, this is going to go so well. 

“Oh?” She said. 

“Do you know the story of your son, Narukami-san?” 

“Yes, for the most part, my brother has informed me of everything.” 

She never heard her brother so excited and proud in her life.

_“You should have seen him. He just stared at the man with that one look. Nothing came out that man’s month. Did your bean stalk teach him that? Oh, he got your sassiness and deadpanned tone too. It is nice to see directed at the right people,” Ryotaro said proudly._

_“Don’t sound so proud. You didn’t actually birth him, you know. I get the bragging rights,” She said._

_“See? That is my sister that I know and love.”_

_She refused to smile over the phone._

“Then you know of the offer that I made him and his group,” Kirijo-san said. 

“Yes, I have,” She said. 

She forced herself to adopt her husband’s blank expression but she was dancing on the inside. 

“And he told me no. Do you know why?”

“If I can talk frankly….” She said with some measure of caution. Kirijo-san was her boss after all. 

Honestly, she has terrible people skills. They are better than when she started working here. 

“You may,” Kirijo-san said. 

“You made him angry,” She said. 

Her son was quiet, compromise, and a gentleman (She made sure of that). She could count on one hand that she has seen her son angry.

It wasn’t like her temper which her brother would say that it was like a storm. No, Yu took after her husband in that regard.

In other words, his temper was much much worse than hers. Hers was a storm…his was a volcano. 

_“He said in that voice where I have to check for the bodies under the bed…his group isn’t tool for Kijiro Group. His friends are free to choose their path. They will not be force into it because of Kijiro Group’s mistakes.”_

_“My son never talked liked that.”_

_“Apparently, he is learning.”_

_“Your fault.”_

_Her brother’s voice beamed with pride._

_“Yes, it is.”_

“I fear that may have sent the wrong person,” Kirjio-san said.

“He would have still told you no,” She said. 

She stood a little taller like her comment was insult. 

Perhaps, it was. 

“My son is firm in his beliefs. I’m not sure what happened because my son won’t tell me everything. Maybe, when I tell him that I work for you. Maybe, that would help or hurt what you are trying to do.”

“I’m trying to reason with him….” 

“Reason? My son is very reasonable. The question is…what did you do to angry him?”

“We may have been…aware of some aspects of what was going on.”

In her head, she was taking slow deep calming thoughts. It wasn’t working but she was trying. 

_“So, I made sure that my gun and badge was clearly seen. I almost thought about putting it on the table,” Her brother said._

_“I’m sure the person she sent was reasonable.”_

_“After his introduction, I’m glad that he cut to chase by the way…he said when he could be expecting Yu. That wasn’t the best part,”_

_“What is?”_

_“Yu came in and saw the guy. He pulled out his damn sword and set it on the table. How in the hell did he get a sword in his jacket?!”_

_“Probably your fault.”_

_“Can’t blame me for that one, sis. Probably, one of his friends…. I won’t put it pass Naoto.”_

_“I can try.”_

“I take that those aspects didn’t put you in a good light.” 

The expression on her face told her the truth. 

“How did you handle it?” 

“Poorly.” 

_“Then he said…People believe lies long enough to turn them into truths. In the end, they are still lies. I wondered if he got that out of some textbook. I don’t know, sis. It is strange….his voice behind it. What in the hell happened in that place? I wish I could get more out of his friends but they are silent as well. Kids, these days….”_

_“It must have effect him deeply. My poor son…I don’t know talking with a counselor with help on so many levels.”_

_“And he is stubborn like you.”_

_“Like both of us.”_

“Then give him time…preferably after he graduated school.”

Kijiro-san smiled softly. 

“Do you think that will help?” 

“Time heals wounds but also sending him future information will help. Don’t keep them in the dark.” 

“We must keep some secrets.” 

That is what got you in trouble in the first place. That is why there is pressure from the world governments for more information about shadows and their research even if they just plan to bury it in the sand. There are injuries. 

There is property damage. There is psychological damage. 

There is death. From the brief reports…so much death. 

What about the next group of persona users? 

Is she planning to keep them in the dark too? 

_“Before he left….damn…your kid….”_

_“What did he say?”_

_“He said….as long Mitsuru-san is willing to hide the truth. She won’t be able to stop the cycle. She will just continue it over and over again. That is why I am not joining. Now or ever. That is my decision. I hope that you have a nice day.”_

_“Polite to the end.”_

_“And to the point.”_

_“Just like his father.”_

“Your choice, Kijiro-san,” She said calmly. 

Kijiro-san paused and looked at her. Really looked her in the eye. 

“Your son is just like you.” 

“From what my brother told me…he is a lot worse.” 

She smiled to herself. 

She wished her boss all the luck in the world with that quest. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You asked and thou have received. I got the idea from watching some Arena clips. Mitsuru…girl…. I wasn’t planning a sequel but you know how bunnies are. I had a lot of fun writing Ryotaro and his sister together. I might have to write them together again because I totally see her sending him texts with emojis just to annoy him. Him struggling and asking Yu or Nanako to help him out. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
